


coffee shop au

by lingerl0ser



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24863530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lingerl0ser/pseuds/lingerl0ser
Summary: Coffee, sweet coffee. The only thing in Nico’s mind as he approached the store. Sure maybe this was where he spent most of his money, but how was he supposed to deal with starbucks’ watery stuff anyway? And it had absolutely nothing to do with the cute barista, nope. Not at all.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Leo Valdez
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	coffee shop au

**Author's Note:**

> i am aware that i have 2 chaptered fics for an entirely diffrent fandom that i havent updated in months but.. have this anyway
> 
> its just a bit of fluffy drabble and is probably badly written but i wrote it at like 1am so oh well.

Coffee, sweet coffee. The only thing in Nico’s mind as he approached the store. Sure maybe this was where he spent most of his money, but how was he supposed to deal with starbucks’ watery stuff anyway? And it had absolutely nothing to do with the cute barista, nope. Not at all. 

It had all started about a month ago when he walked in to this new guy standing behind the counter. Nico didn't really pay attention to him at first, just ordered his usual cappuccino and sat down. It wasn’t until the guy called his name to collect the drink that he noticed. 

“Nick! Cappuccino for Nick.”  
“Its Nico,” he sneered. The guy had this dumb cheeky smile, like he new what he did but wasn’t going to admit it. Nico’s eyes darted down to his name tag, it read ‘fire boy’. As he said, dumb. 

It carried on like that all week. The guy coming up with worse and worse ways to get his name wrong. Nico heard ‘Nicko’, ‘Neekes’, and straight up ‘goth boy’. He was pretty tired of it by now, so obviously he went to confront him. That didn’t work. Obviously. Well, not exactly for the reasons Nico had thought it wouldn’t work for. It was because the guy was hot, like HOT hot. He wasn’t exactly sure how he hadn’t seen it before but it was true. The guy had a kind of pixie look about him, curly dark hair and small ears. Fuck was Nico gay.

Naturally, the correct reaction to a situation like that was to go home and pine. Maybe call Hazel, that would be a good idea. She always seemed to know what to do.

“Hello?” the voice over the phone answered.  
“Hazel,” Nico moaned, “I’m pining again.”  
She huffed in frustration. “I thought you were over Percy this time.”  
“I am! It’s someone else.”  
“Spill then, I might as well try and help.”  
“Well he’s this really super cute latino barista at that nice coffee shop I like and he’s really annoying, he always gets my name wrong. I think he does it deliberately. I’m not sure how it took me till today to realise but he’s got this like, fluffy curly hair and these really small ears and his eyes are beautiful and ughh…” Nico trailed off with a groan.  
“Whoa slow down there big brother, you sound flustered.”  
“Fuck you Hazel I don’t want these feeling, ok?”  
“Ok, ok. Calm down. Do you even know his name?”  
Nico hesitated. The guy always had dumb nicknames on his tag instead, didn’t he? “No?”  
“Oh Jesus, how am I meant to deal with you? Does he not have a tag?” Hazel sighed.  
“Well, he does but its always got dumb stuff written on it like fire boy, or once he even had ‘hot stuff’-”  
Hazel let out a huge belly laugh, gasping for breath. “Oh my god, oh my, holy- what the fuck?”  
“What?”  
She giggled, “You’ve got the hots for Leo!” And promptly burst out laughing again.  
“What is so funny,” he huffed, “he’s just a dude.”  
“Yeah, and he’s Piper's best friend and according to her he’s been pining over this cute goth boy for about a week.”  
“Holy shit.”  
“Yes holy shit Nico, now go get your man.” then she hung up.

The next day he cleaned up a bit, and tried to put on a good attitude before walking into the caffee to get the guy- Leo’s number.

“The usual?”  
“Do I have a usual?”  
“I mean you get the same thing everyday so yeah,” Leo smiled.  
“Um,” don’t look stupid, don’t look stupid, don’t look stupid, he chanted in his head. “Yeah that then.”

Well that went bad then, he didn’t even get his number. Nico was usually so smooth, what happened? He absently fiddled with his jacket sleeve while he waited.  
“Nico!” That's new, he finally got his name right, huh.

As he walked away Nico had a look at the sleeve, +1… Now it was his turn to laugh. The guy even drew a little winky face next to it! Nico carried on his day like normal, but that evening he put the number into his phone and gave it a call.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading yall :-)


End file.
